1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nail sustainer which is superior in handling same and which is able to provide a strong supporting portion, by screwing or driving of nails, with a plaster board or a veneer which is relatively thin (for instance about 3 mm thick), or plywoods which are weak in sustaining nails.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been practically experienced that where a relatively heavy article such as a frame or a blackboard, is hung on a nail or nails which are driven or screwed into a wall made of for instance a plaster board or a veneer which is relatively thin, the nails become loose soon since such a plaster board or veneer is weak in sustaning nails and therefore the nails cannot function sufficiently.
Accordingly, the wall is knocked to hear variation of sounds so that it may find out where wall substrate members having strong nail sustaining force are positioned, and then the the nails are driven into the wall substrate members. This means that the positions of the nails to be driven are limited due to the positions of the wall substrate members and therefore the article cannot be hung on a desired position.
A plaster board or a veneer is weak in sustaining a nail. It is a cause that the interior of such a board or panel is not formed to be a fine texture and that the interior surface of a hole formed by driving of a nail, is rough so as not to fit the nail. Additionally, where a load acts on the nail which is driven into the board, it accelerates to easily break the interior of the board around the nail hole which has been once broken partially by driving of the nail. With the reasons such a board is weak in sustaining the nails.
The inventor has researched in view of the problems raised in the prior art and obtained the following knowledges.
If the peripheral portion around a hole of a board formed by screwing or driving of a nail is firmed with an adhesive agent so as to avoid a break of the hole, and if the nail is sustained by a nail sustainer which is inserted into the hole and adhered thereto and fixed, the nail may be attached strongly to a desired position on the board.